Le son de ta voix
by LIGHTWEATHER
Summary: Sirius est torturé par les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Remus, sans se rendre compte qu'en dehors de Poudlard, les Mangemorts règnent en rois. Lors d'une sortie à près-au-lard, il se rendra compte que les deux constituent un danger de même taille.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : You fascinated me cloaked in shadows and secrecy.**

Sirius aurait aimé se plonger dans la lecture comme Remus le faisait.

Il avait toujours l'air d'oublier ce qu'il se passait en dehors, d'oublier la guerre, d'oublier l'armée de Voldemort, d'oublier qu'il était un loup-garou, d'oublier que Sirius le regardait. Le jeune Black s'amusait à déchiffrer chaque émotion passant sur son visage. Lorsqu'il souriait, son personnage préféré rentrait en scène. Lorsque ses yeux brillait, une bataille venait d'éclater et ce même personnage était aux premiers rang. Lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre et dans ces cas là, il relevait toujours la tête en regardant le feu quelques instants, avant de se remettre à lire. Et il y avait ces instants où il se mordait la lèvre, comme en ce moment. Sirius n'avait pas encore trouvé pourquoi il le faisait mais il adorait ça. C'était une de ces tortures que l'on aime, à la fois cruelle mais tellement plaisante. Remus ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était désirable et c'est à cette vision que Sirius succombait à chaque fois. Il s'imaginait s'approcher de son ami, retirer son livres des mains en l'envoyant valser à travers la salle commune, puis l'embrasser. Chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais.

**«La terre appelle Patfoot !** S'écria James en passant la mains devant les yeux de son ami.**»**

Sirius sursauta et cligna des yeux avant d'attraper la main de son ami pour arrêter les mouvements frénétique qui manquaient de lui arracher le nez à chacun de ses passages.

**«Je te demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner aux cuisines, Peter n'arrête pas de se plaindre et je vais commettre un meurtre s'il n'arrête pas.»**

**«Emmène le avec toi, je pense rester ici un petit moment,** répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coins en direction de Remus.**»**

**«Je vois,** s'amusa James en suivant son regard,** essaye de lui parler, ça avancera un peu plus,** ajouta son ami en partant.**»**

Sirius perdit son sourire et regarda James et Peter passer le tableau. Il ne lui parlerait pas. Remus se faisait déjà du soucis pour son avenir, il ne voulais pas en rajouter en lui avouant qu'un de ses meilleurs amis était tomber sous son charme. Le jeune black se leva et sortit de la salle à son tour, James venait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur et comme à chaque fois, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Il descendit aussi vite qu'il le put, en évitant deux préfets de Poufsouffle qui était plus occupés à explorer la gorge de leur vis-à-vis que des élèves se promenant dans les couloirs. Il sortit du château et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait se retrouver en haut de cette tours, il avait toujours aimé l'altitude.

Arrivé en haut, il reprit son souffle avant de grimper sur le muret. En regardant en bas, il se demanda de quoi aurait l'air une chute aussi spectaculaire. La descente devrait être agréable, mais il grimaça en imaginant l'atterrissage. Il s'assit, les pieds dans le vide et chercha ses cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste. James lui avait ramener un paquet des dernières vacances, une semaine plus tôt, c'est lui qui lui avait fait goutter à ces petits cylindres blanc dont il avait fait l'expérience par le biais d'un des cousins de Lily.

**«C'est ça que tu cherche ?»**

Sirius sursauta et manqua de tomber. Il se retourna et vit Remus, devant l'escalier, son paquet de cigarette à ma main.

**«Je t'ai vu sortir, et comme je sais que tu sors souvent fumer … J'ai penser que ça pourrait t'aider,** conclut Remus en s'approchant**.»**

Sirius sourit et se traita d'idiot se souvenant qu'il avait sûrement du le laisser sur la table où il était installer un peu plus tôt. Il prit le paquet que lui tendais son ami et jeta un sors pour l'allumer.

Le jeune Lupin regarda Sirius glisser la cigarette à ses lèvres et recracher la fumée, complètement hypnotisé. Gêné, il détourna le regard lorsque Sirius tourna la tête. Pensant qu'il était sûrement de trop, il fit mine de repartir dans la salle commune mais Sirius l'arrêta.

**« Tu peux rester si tu veux.»**

**« Je ne te dérange pas ?»**

_Au contraire, ta présence est apaisante, _pensa Sirius en se remémorant un film moldu que son oncle Alphard lui avait dit de regarder l'année précédente.

**« Bien sur que non,** se contenta t-il de répondre en souriant.**»**

Remus haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le muret en s'adossant au mur. Il regarda au loin et contempla la foret. Si le parc était immense, la foret l'était encore plus et s'étendait encore après les sors de protections du château, c'est ce qu'il avait lu, en tout les cas.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici ?** Demanda t-il en regardant Sirius rejeter une bouffée de fumée.**»**

**« Je ne sais pas, ça me calme en tout cas,** souffla Sirius.**»**

Remus fronça les sourcils. C_omme lorsqu'il lit,_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»**

**« Donc tu étais énervé ou perturbé en venant ici. Tu était tout sauf calme, **reprit -il en voyant que Sirius ne comprenait pas.**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»**

La respiration de Sirius se bloqua un instant. Lorsqu'il inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air, la fumée qu'il avait bloqué dans ses poumons lui brûla la gorge et une quinte de toux violente le pris.

**« Rien... d'important,** s'efforça t-il de répondre en direction de son ami.**»**

**« Ça n'en a pas l'air.»**

Sirius se retourna pour écrasé sa cigarette sous son pieds. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque coté de ses genoux puis tourna la tête en direction de Remus. La faible lumière de la lune faisait ressortir la fine cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue droite, Sirius résista tant bien que mal à ne pas lever la min pour suivre sa trace jusqu'en dessous de son col. Remus paraissait calme, c'est peut être le bon moment pensa t-il.

**«Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, Rem's.»**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus.<p>

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres contiendra cette petite fanfiction parce que je n'ai pas encore écris la fin et plus j'écris, plus des idées me viennent alors ... En plus, j'ai quelques écrits en attente qu'il faut que j'améliore, je n'en dis pas plus. Laissez un _review_ si l'envie vous en prend, je ne mord pas! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Something flipped like a switch when you came around. **

Le temps n'était pas chaud ce matin, le givre recouvrait le sol vert d'origine du terrain de Quidditch et lorsque Remus recrachait l'air de ses poumon, celle-ci en ressortait sous forme de brume. Il se tourna vers Lily qui s'était proposé de lui tenir compagnie lorsque Sirius et James avaient déclaré qu'en ce matin de décembre, ils ferraient un entraînement seuls, sans l'équipe avec eux. Sirius avait d'abord hésité mais avait finalement accepter lorsque James lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas obliger d'utilisé le vif d'or. Pour une raison obscur, Sirius détestait cette balle.

**«Il ne t'as même pas dit qui c'était ?»**

Remus se tourna vers Lily qui le regardait, septique. Il lui avait répété les révélations que Sirius lui avait faites hier soir, enfin, la révélation. Sirius était amoureux et Remus en mourait à petit feu.

**«Non, il s'est excusé et est redescendu. Quand je suis rentrer dans le dortoir il dormait et James et Peter n'était toujours pas revenu. Alors je me suis couché,** expliqua Remus en regardant Sirius lancer la balle qui fila droit dans les mains de James.**»**

**«C'est bizarre tout de même,** pensa Lily à voix haute.**»**

Remus ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de bizarre dans cette histoire. Pour lui, c'était simplement et horriblement douloureux. Depuis deux ans, il essayait de trouver une solution, de se rassurer en se disant qu'il y avait pire que de tomber amoureux de Sirius mais cette nuit, lorsqu'il lui avait avouer être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, Remus avait entendu son cœur se briser. Il pouvait encore voir le visage rayonnant et le petit sourire en coin de Sirius.

**«Qui l'aurait cru? Sirius Black amoureux, **se moqua la jeune fille.**»**

**«Lily, arrête. C'est assez pénible comme ça,** souffla Remus en baissant le regard vers sa baguette et son livre des sorts.**»**

Depuis quinze jours, il essayait de transformer un bouton en oisillon mais rien ne marchait. Lily avait réussi depuis une semaine et avait poussé Remus à persévérer, mais à chaque échecs, Remus désespérait.

**«Ne t'inquiète pas, je jetterai un avakedavra à ton prétendant et tu auras le champs libre.»**

**«Sirius n'est pas gay,** reprit Remus pour la dixième fois, **je pense que c'est de Ana dont il parlait****»**

**«Oh, si, crois moi il l'est. Il te regardait comme s'il allait te manger sur place au repas dernier, et au déjeuner, et au petit déjeuner …»**

**«Stop, Lily !** S'indigna Remus,** je ne vois pas pourquoi il me dirait un truc pareil si c'était de moi dont il s'agissait, en plus Ana est la seule fille à ne pas céder à ses avances et Sirius a toujours aimé les paris et les défis, je pense …»**

**«Tu pense trop, tu es en train de faire cramer ton bouton là, **s'amusa la rousse.** »**

En effet, le bouton de son ancien manteau s'était mis à cracher des flammes par vague et Remus soupira avant de se lever et d'écraser la chose. Il se rassit, soupira et regarda dans les airs. Le samedi avait toujours était son jour de la semaine préféré et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, en revanche, celui-ci lui paraissait livide et morne. Les nuages étaient à deux doigt de cracher de la neige et Lily l'avait bien remarqué ce matin en sortant du château et en sautant les bras levé. James l'avait regarder s'épanouir, un sourir en coins. Lily et James s'était beaucoup rapproché en peu de temps, dès le moment ou James avait arrêté de lui demander de sortir avec elle, en fait. La jeune rousse avait alors commençait à passer plus de temps avec Remus, Sirius, Peter et lui, mais James avait confier à ses amis qu'il ne tarderais pas à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il attendais juste qu'elle vois qu'il n'était pas qu'un idiot. Remus avait sourit, Lily ne le trouvait pas idiot du tout, au contraire.

**«Les gars redescendent, on devrait rentrer je commence à avoir froid, **se pressa Remus**.»**

**«Tu l'évite, ce n'est pas la bonne solution.»**

**«Je ne l'évite que le temps de digéré la nouvelle, tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai tord. Quand James t'as assuré qu'il ne te voyait plus que comme une amie tu n'as pas voulu le voir pendant une semaine !»**

**«C'était bas,** grogna Lily en descendant de son siège.**Très bas.»**

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide. Il s'assit sur le lit, en épongeant l'eau avec une serviette avant de jauger Peter et James qui parlait à mis voix, penchés sur un bout de parchemin, la carte entre les mains de son meilleur ami. Il nota l'absence de Remus et pensa directement au nouveau piège qu'ils préparaient pour les Serpentard. Remus n'avait jamais aimé participé à ces blagues, pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il était là, il riait à s'en faire mal aux côtes et Sirius adorait le voir ainsi. Il n'eut même pas envie de rejoindre ses deux amis, à cause de Remus justement. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un, Remus l'évitait. _Tu es partit comme un lâche, il n'a pas du apprécier,_ s'exclama une petite vois dans sa tête, _ou alors il sait que je parlais de lui et il ne veux plus me parler._ Cette idée là l'érayais, à tel point qu'il avait faillit en vomir en revenant de l'entraînement avec James.

**«Sirius Black !»**

L'interpellé sursauta en laissant tomber sa serviette. Il fusilla James qui s'était planter devant lui en lui criant dans les oreilles et qui, apparemment, s'amusait de la situation.

**«Les gens normaux font ça avec plus de délicatesse, Potter. »**

**«Anabelle est en bas, elle est montée**, s'expliqua son ami sans faire attention à sa remarque, **mais quand elle t'a vu dans ta léthargie elle s'est dit que c'était peut-être pas le bon moment alors elle m'a donner le soin de te le dire.»**

Sirius haussa les sourcil d'étonnement et descendit, ne se préoccupant pas de ses cheveux. Ana comptait beaucoup pour lui, c'était comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait commencer à lui faire des avance en cinquièmes année, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée alors surpris mais assez content, il n'avait pas insister. Ana était l'une des seule fille de Poudlard avec qui il arrivait à parler sérieusement sans qu'elle n'essaye de l'embrasser, ou de lui sauter dessus- mis à part Lily mais elle, n'essaierait même pas, il en était certain-. Très vite, la jeune fille lui avait raconté son histoire, et une confession en entraînant une autre, il avait raconté la sienne. Depuis, il avait développé un sentiment de protection envers la jeune fille qu'il essayait de préservé autant qu'il le faisait avec James, Peter, Lily et Remus.

Arriver dans la salle, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien qu'un groupe de cinquième année jouant au cartes et Remus, révisant sur la table près de la fenêtre. Il hésita entre aller le voir et lui poser la question ou le laisser réviser tranquillement. Puis il aperçut une touffe de cheveux noir sortir de derrière le canapé, il sourit puis s'y dirigea.

Ana était une fille particulière, elle était Métamorphomage. Elle était blonde, aux yeux vert d'origine mais, en fin de cinquième année, elle s'était amusé à prendre l'apparence de Sirius et il lui avait ensuite donner l'idée de se changer, de sorte à ce que les gens les prennent pour de véritables jumeaux. Les cheveux long jusqu'à la moitié du dos, les yeux aussi bleu et à la fois aussi noir que les siens. En revanche, elle n'avait pas touché aux traits de son visage, qui étaient d'une finesse angélique. Le jeune Black s'étonnait encore que celui qu'elle aime n'ai pas daigner lui proposer un rendez-vous.

**« Monsieur Black est trop occupé à partir dans son petit monde plutôt que de venir me voir ?** Demanda t-elle tandis qu'il approchait.»

**« Tu sais bien que j'annulerais un match de Quidditch pour toi ma belle.»**

Sirius a prit dans ses bras et s'assit à ses cotés. Il regarda la cheminé que les elfes avait sans doute éteinte dans la nuit puis détourna le regard vers son amies. Les yeux dans le vide, elle pencha sa tête de façon à ce qu'elle repose sur l'épaule de Sirius.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?** s'inquiéta celui-ci en voyant la jeune Hérindet les traits aussi tirés.**»**

**« J'ai fais un cauchemars, cette nuit, mon père … mon père en faisait partit et je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. Je suis descendu aux cuisine et j'ai demander un chocolat chaud, comme tu me l'avait conseiller, et lorsque je suis remonter... J'ai vu Alec, avec une fille, qui rentrait d'une balade nocturne sûrement, ils étaient tout émécher et la fille avait le chemisier à moitié ouvert, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ?»**

Sirius lui embrassa le front et l'a rapprocha de lui. Cet Alec était un imbécile. Il ne voyais donc pas ce que Ana faisait pour lui, il était pourtant censé être son ami et il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle mourait pour lui. Parce que c'était le cas, lors de leur première rencontre, si Sirius n'avait pas était là, Ana se serait tué. Son père avait abusé d'elle, Anabelle ne l'avait dit à personne, jusqu'à ce que Sirius entre dans sa vie. Il avait recommençait, plusieurs fois durant l'année précédente mais lorsque Sirius avait prévu d'aller lui rendre visite, Anabelle lui avait avouer que ce ne serait plus la peine désormais, car il était partit de la maison, sans explication, sans mots pour dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Depuis, elle avait peur qu'il revienne.

**« Tu n'as pas été le voir ?** Demanda Sirius, et il se rendis compte que sa question était débile au moment ou elle avait franchit ses lèvres.**»**

**« Bien sûr que non,** s'écria presque Anabelle en se relevant et en regardant son ami,** Si Remus rentrait par cette porte et qu'il était bras dessus- dessous avec un autres, à moitié déshabillé, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?»**

Sirius se tendis et regarda par dessus son épaule, pour être sur que le concerné n'ai pas entendu, mais il n'y avait plus personne à a table où Remus était précédemment assis. Il soupira.

**« Désolé, c'était bête. Tu manges avec nous ce midi ?»**

**« J'aimerais bien si ça ne dérange personne, évidement, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être de trop...»**

**« Tu ne dérange jamais personne, Lily t'adore et les garçons te trouve adorable.»**

Sirius passa le reste de la matinée avec Anabelle, se racontant comment ils comptaient passer leurs vacances de Noël qui arriverait maintenant dans trois semaines. Sa mère, n'étant pas plus aimante que son père, elle compter aller chez sa grand mère qui était une moldue en prétendant à sa mère être rester à Poudlard pour réviser les examens de fin d'année. Sirius, lui, le passerait sans doute dans sa famille, si aimante et charmante qu'ils essaieraient encore sûrement de lui ramener une future épouse. Il dirait non, qu'elle n'était pas à son goût, qu'ils se marierait avec une moldue et qu'ils auront au moins quatre enfants, cette remarque les énervera, il le soumettront au sortilège Doloris et il transplanera ensuite chez les Potter qui l'attendront avec une dinde de Noël encore fumante.

**« Tu devrais venir chez moi pour le premier de l'an, ma grand mère aimerait te revoir, elle t'as trouver charmant, l'année dernière,** proposa Ana en le sortant de sa léthargie tandis qu'ils attendaient les autres en bas de l'escalier.»

**« Charmant?** rigola Sirius en essayant d'attacher sa cravate.** Elle habite toujours au même endroit ?»**

**« Oui, toujours à Brooklyn, près de L'East Rivers.»**

Anabelle rigola en voyant Sirius lisser sa cravate en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui avait un jour confier que c'était James qui lui faisait ses nœuds de cravate tout les matins parce qu'il 'arrivait pas à les faire de lui même. Elle s'empara de sa cravate et commença le nœud. Au même moment Remus, James, Peter et Lily déboulèrent dans l'escalier et s'arrêtèrent tous pour regarder les deux adolescents.

**« C'est mignon,** s'amusa Peter qui reçus par la suite un coup de James derrière la tête.**»**

Anabelle s'écarta de Sirius en répliquant à Peter qu'elle ne faisait que son nœuds de cravate, parce qu'il ne pouvait le faire seul. Peter lui répliqua quelque chose en rigolant mais Remus n'aurait su dire quoi, son regard restait bloquer dans celui de Sirius qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment, alors Remus prit sur lui et, le visage fermé contourna son ami et sortit de la salle, accompagné de Lily et des autres. Si son cœur n'avait pas était brisé hier soir et ce matin, il était en mille morceau en ce moment même.

* * *

><p>Voici le second chapitre, j'espère toujours qu'il vous à plus.<p>

N'hésitez pas à vous manifester en laissant des reviews! Bonne journée ou soirée à tous!

xox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you're safe.**

Si Remus avait eu un sourire figé sur le visage tout au long de la semaine, les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux manifestaient la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé depuis quelques jours. Lily avait aussi remarqué qu'il ne touchait presque plus à son assiette lors des repas, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La jeune rousse observa son ami parler avec James,Sirius et Peter comme si rien ne l'affectait et bien sur, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. La vérité, c'était que Remus souffrait de voir le jeune Black. Il n'osait plus rester seul avec lui, il ne lui parlait que si cela était nécessaire et se faisait violence pour ne plus le regarder dès que celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte. _Chose qu'il ne se privait pas de faire avant que tout cela n'arrive,_ s'amusa la jeune fille.

**«En prenant mes distances ça partira**, lui avait-il assuré lorsqu'elle lui avait poser la question, deux jours plus tôt.**»**

Lily n'avait rien répondu, et pour cause, elle savait très bien que cette manière de procéder n'était pas la bonne. Repousser quelqu'un n'avait jamais fait disparaître les sentiments, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec James Potter. Quand celui-ci avait arrêter de la harceler un an plus tôt, elle avait d'abord cru qu'il s'était lassé et elle s'en était réjouie. Puis, plus le temps passait, plus elle se rendait compte que James avait vraiment changé il ne faisait plus de blagues de mauvais goût – même si les Serpentard faisaient toujours le frais de quelques pièges -, il ne draguaient plus de filles ouvertement, il ne les regardaient même plus. Sa transformation avait jusque était dans sa démarche, dans son attitude qui semblait plus décontracté, moins enfantine. Mais ce qui fit le plus de mal à Lily, ce fut lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il ne voulait aucune ambiguïté entre eux deux, qu'il ne la voyait plus que comme une amie et rien d'autre. Là, elle s'était aperçu que James Potter représentait peut être plus qu'un ami à ses yeux.

**«Lily ?»**

Anabelle, qui avait passer la moitié de la semaine en leur compagnie, s'assit à ses cotés.

**«Sirius m'a dit que tu les accompagnerais à près-au-lard cet après midi et j'ai besoin d'un … d'un cadeau. C'est l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami,** expliqua t-elle en rougissant.**»**

Lily trouvais adorable la façon dont Anabelle parlait d'Alec Finister. Elle l'aimait, c'était évident et ils avaient cette façon de se tenir comme un couple qui faisait envier Lily à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur eux. Malheureusement, Alec était un imbécile, et s'il l'aimait – ce qui ne surprendrait personne- il ne le montrait pas de la bonne manière. Il faisait partit de ces garçons qui aimait les filles, mais avec Ana, il se comportait différemment, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal.

**«Oui, je pourrais te le prendre,** sourit Lily à son amie, **tu n'auras qu'à me marquer ce dont tu as besoin sur un bout de parchemin et je …. Près- au-lard ? Mon dieu, mais c'est ça !»**

**«Pardon ?»**

Lily tourna la tête vers les quatre garçons qui parlaient toujours de la manière dont un dragon arrivait à éviter les sortilèges. Elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de James, sans grand succès.

**«Je te récupérais tous ce dont tu as besoin,** dit Lily en se retournant vers Anabelle,** en échange tu pourrais me rendre un service ?****»**

Voyant qu'Anabelle hochait la tête, elle lui expliqua son plan. Une fois cette tâche accomplis, elle se leva, pris une pomme sur un plateau d'argent, et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Le froid lui mordit la peau du visage et elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire à Ana que James devrait la retrouvait dehors. Elle sortit sa baguette et repoussa la neige de l'un des bancs avant de s'y asseoir. Peu de temps après, James franchit la porte, un air perplexe sur le visage. Lily ne pouvait le trouver plus beau.

**«Tu voulais me voir ?** Demanda James en s'asseyant près d'elle et en se frictionnant les mains l'une contre l'autre. **»**

La jeune Evans fit mine de ne pas être gênée par le rapprochement soudain de son ami et elle remercia la fraîcheur hivernale d'avoir laisser des traces rouges sur ses joues.

**«J'ai un plan pour Remus et Sirius,** dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.**»**

**«Remus et Sirius ?** Répéta James tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, De quoi tu pa...»

**«Oh, je t'en pris James ! Remus se confie à moi et je suis sûr que Sirius en fait de même avec toi. J'ai bien vu la manière dont il regarde Remus, dont il lui parle, s'il n'y à rien entre ces deux là, je me teint les cheveux en vert.»**

James sembla impressionné par ses déductions mais comme il n'ajoutait rien, Lily en conclut donc qu'elle avait raison et comme Remus ne semblait pas d'accord sur ce fait et que, de toutes évidences, James n'en était certainement pas arriver à la conclusion que les sentiments de Sirius étaient partagés, elle devait prendre les choses en mains.

**«Très bien, alors écoute moi,** commença Lily un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.**»**

**:::::::::::**

** :::**

**«Sirius ! Sirius ! Bon sang, Black arrête toi !»**

Sirius capitula et se retourna pour faire face à James. Lorsque tout le monde avait commencer à rejoindre les salles de classes et qu'il ne voyait pas son ami revenir, Sirius avait décider de ne pas l'attendre et de rejoindre le cour de botanique seul, Peter et Remus étant partit de leur coté pour le cour de Runes Anciennes. Lorsqu'il était passer près de la grande porte, il avait aperçut Lily et James assis sur le bancs. Il avait sourit et s'était retourné pour en faire part à Peter et Remus qui le suivait. Remus souriait lui aussi, révélant une petite fossette sur sa joue droite. Il était beau, et le plus triste dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

**«Lily m'a demander de l'aider à préparer son exposer pour demain, je ne pourrai pas aller avec vous à près-au-lard,** déclara James en arrivant à sa hauteur. **Tu devras y aller avec Remus, Flitwik à déplacer la colle de Peter, il doit la faire aujourd'hui.»**

**«C'est une blague ?** Cria presque Sirius.**»**

James s'arrêta voyant que son meilleur ami ne le suivait plus. Sirius se passa la main sur le visage d'un air las et James nota la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Sirius était devenu quelques peu … irritable depuis qu'il croyait que Remus l'avait percé à jour.

**«Remus n'acceptera jamais,** continua t-il en s'adossant au mur, **dois-je te rappeler qu'il m'évite complètement depuis que je lui ai dit que** …**»**

Il termina sa phrase par un geste de la main et un soupir rageur. James leva un sourcil et s'adossa lui aussi au mur, tant pis s'ils étaient en retard, ce ne serais pas une première.

**«Il n'a rien découvert du tout, Pad, Remus étai ton ami avant que tu ne te rende compte de ce que tu ressentait vraiment pour lui, et quand il t'a avoué qu'il était un loup-garou, est-ce que tu as été dégoutté de sa personne ?»**

**«Bien sur que non,** souffla Sirius, **mais ce n'est pas pareil**...**»**

**«****Bien sur que si, tu es persuadé que tu le dégoutte parce que tu es attiré par lui, autant que lui était persuadé qu'en nous avouant son secret nous lui tournerions le dos,** expliqua Jamse.** Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Remus, quelque chose me dit qu'il acceptera de venir, Lily peut être très persuasive.****»**

Sirius sourit en entendant les derniers mots de James. Lily pouvait pousser James à changer du tout au tout sans même s'en rendre compte, alors il n'avait aucun doute à ce qu'elle fasse en sorte que Remus l'accompagne cet après midi. En revanche, lui ne se sentait peut être pas si avenant à être seul avec le loup-garou. Combien de fois avait-il imaginer cette scène où il avouait ses sentiments à son ami. Il avait créé toute sorte de scénarios, celui ou Remus l'embrassait, celui où il partait en courant, celui où il ne répondait rien même celui ou quelqu'un venait les interrompre mais la perspective que ces visions se réalise lui donnait mal au ventre.

La matinée se déroula sans trop de désagrément, si ce n'est le fait que James n'ai pas cesser de parler de Lily. Non pas qu'il ait arrêter un jour. Il n'avait jamais autant parler en cours de métamorphose – son cours favoris, qui plus est- ce qui lui valu quelques réprimandes du professeur. Sirius, de son coté, n'avait cesser de fixer la nuque de Remus, assis juste devant eux. Se demandant comment il ferait pour se comporter normalement avec lui, une fois seul. James l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tout se passerait bien, qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre sur lui et se comporter comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours était. Le problème, c'était que Sirius ne voulait plus être l'ami de Remus.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arriver dans la grande salle pour manger, Remus paraissait détendu, ce qui rassura le jeune Black.

**«****On devrait peut-être partir,** déclara Remus une fois que Sirius eu fini son assiette.**»**

Sirius tenta un sourir qui se voulu crispé et tendis la main vers James qui lui passa sa cape. En passant par dessus le banc, Sirius souffla et se dit qu'il devrait profiter de cette chance, au lieu d'avoir peur comme une fille pour son premier rendez-vous. Il demanda à Remus s'il avait la carte, celui-ci l'agita sous son nez pour lui montrer que oui. Il montèrent aux deuxième étages et passèrent derrière la statue.

**«Lumos,** chuchota Sirius, **On mettra la cape en arrivant dans le magasin**, dit-il en se tournant vers Remus, **les Mangemorts sont partout en ce moment.»**

Remus hocha la tête et s'empressa de suivre son ami. L'idée qu'il y ait des Mangemort à près-au-lard ne lui plaisait pas trop, d'autant plus que s'il découvraient qu'un loup-garou se promenait en compagnie d'un Black, cela remonterait aux oreilles des parents de Sirius et il aurait des ennuis par sa faute.

**«Pense moins fort,** **je t'entend d'ici,** s'amusa Sirius en voyant que Remus avait les yeux dans le vide.**»**

**«Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester ici, Sirius.** Répliqua doucement Remus en ignorant le sarcasme de son ami, **si jamais tes parents apprennent que tu traînes avec un … une créature qu'ils essaient de tuer, tu auras des ennuis.»**

Sirius s'arrêta et se tourna vers Remus, et celui-ci se rendit compte que le passage était moins large que dans son souvenir.

«Je ne supporte pas quand tu parle de toi comme ça. **Tu n'es pas un montre, Rem's, les monstres sont ceux qui sont au dessus de nous et qui pilent les village en tuant des sorciers n'ayant pas le même sang qu'eux, et puis tu devrais savoir que je me fiche complètement de leur avis, j'adore les mètre en colère,** sourit Sirius une lueur dans le regard.**»**

Remus aurait voulu le remercier, d'être là, ainsi que James, Peter et Lily. Beaucoup d'élèves l'auraient laisser tomber en apprenant les nouvelles lois contre les personnes comme lui. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les lèvre de son ami, - _l'embrasser serait un bon remerciement_- sembla souffler sa conscience.

«**On devrait continuer, le passage touche à sa fin, **fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.**»**

Remus hocha la tête et le suivit. Plus ils avançaient, plus le passage se rétrécissait et quand enfin ils atteignirent la petite trappe, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au dessus. Ils attendirent que des bruits de pas se fasse entendre et que la porte se ferme avant de monter et d'enfiler la cape. Remus sortit la liste que Lily lui avait donner et la montra à Sirius qui poussait déjà la porte de la boutique.

**«Pour ça, il faut aller chez Pirouette et Badin,** déclara t-il en montrant l'un des mots écrit de l'écriture fine et ronde de Lily. **»**

Remus rangea la liste dans son pantalon. Il regarda par la vitrine s'il n'y avait personne susceptible de les voir mais seul un chat rodant près d'un magasin abandonné, passa devant eux sans même sentir leur présence. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Remus regardait les hauts bâtiments dévastés devant lesquels ils passaient et une vague de tristesse l 'envahit. Toutes ces boutiques auraient dû être décorées pour les fêtes de fin d'année, il y aurait du y avoirs des lutins animés, des chaudrons de différentes couleurs dans presque toutes les vitrines. Perdu dans la contemplation d'une vielle boutique de vêtements, Remus percuta le jeune Black qui s'était arrête en plein milieu de la rue. Le jeune Lupin rougit et fut content que Sirius ne se retourne pas pour le voir. Son contentement fût de courte durée lorsqu'il aperçut trois Mangemorts qui empruntaient la même rue qu'eux, par dessus l'épaule de Sirius. Comme un même hommes, les deux amis sortirent leurs baguettes.

**«Le maître nous a simplement demander de faire une ronde, pas de nous goinfrer comme vous le faite,** dit le plus maigre des trois.**»**

**«C'était gratuit,** rigola l'un des deux autres.**»**

Sirius se crispa lorsqu'il reconnut son cousin, Cygnus. En plus d'être un Mangemort puissant, Cygnus était un sorcier talentueux et même avec la haine que lui inspirait son cousin, Sirius ne pouvait pas le nier. Sous la cape, les deux maraudeurs ne bougeait pas, attendant que les Mangemorts passent, et ils seraient passé sans les voir, si le chat que Remus avait vu un peu plus tôt ne serait pas venu tourner en rond autours d'eux. Lorsque les trois sorciers virent le chats, il sortirent leurs baguettes -laissant tomber les friandises dans la fine poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol- et en un éclaire rouge, la cape vola dix mètre plus loin. Voyant un deuxième sort arriver, Sirius poussa Remus.

**«Stupefix** ! S'écria t-il et le sort alla se loger dans la poitrine du plus gros.**»**

Son cousin ré-attaqua alors avec un « endoloris » qui coucha Sirius dans un cri de douleur. Remus, qui avait était projeté à terre, avait endormi le deuxième Mangemort qui était tomber à plat ventre dans la neige, à deux mètres de lui. En entendant Sirius crier de douleur, un frisson le parcourut et il n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette qu'un éclair rouge l'atteins en plein ventre. Par la suite, tout devint noir.

* * *

><p><span>Bonjour, bonjour petites patacitrouilles!<span>

J'ai presque terminé, il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre et peut-être un épilogue mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr du tout pour le moment. Je voulais aussi remercier **Myriam**, qui à l'honneur - ou pas, c'est au choix- d'avoir été la première à avoir laisser un review :)

xox.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :You were my love and my saviour.**

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut qu'un elfe de maison s'amusait à jouer de la batterie dans sa tête. Sa deuxième pensée fût pour Remus. Paniqué, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Lorsque'il grimaça à cause de la douleur, un picotement lui traversa la joue droite et son regard se posa sur la chaise en face de lui.

**«Dieu merci tu es en vie,** s'exclama Remus en s'affaissant sur son siège.**»**

Sirius ne prononça mot, il inspecta la salle avant de reconnaître un des bars au nom tordu, à la limite de près-au-lard. Il reporta son attention sur Remus qui semblait blesser au bras et à la tête. Ses yeux étaient légèrement humide et Sirius pût dire sans hésitations qu'il avait sans doute pleuré. Il fronça les sourcils.

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait ?** Demanda Sirius en fixant les restes de brûlure sur ses joues.»

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une masse noir et longiligne. Il faisait encore jour dehors, et la lumière aveugla Sirius un moment avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la voix de son cousin.

**«Sirius Orion Black, mon cher cousin !»**

Remus ouvrit de grand yeux, et Sirius fut presque désolé de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt, il repensa à leur conversation dans le souterrain. _Il ferait mieux de s'inquietter comment nous allons sortir d'ici_. Cygnus était un des hommes de Voldemort, et s'il découvrait que Remus étaient un loup-garou, il le livrerait à leur maître. Sirius tira sur ses liens qui étaient accrochés dans le dos de la chaise en ayant un petit espoir qu'il cèdent mais il n'en fut rien. En analysant les issues, son regard se posa sur la table d'à côté où il vit leurs deux baguettes, recouvertes d'une plante d'un rouge criard. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit pour les brûlures. Il regarda Remus qui baissa la tête.

**«Je savais que tu prenait un mali plaisir à traîner le nom de ta famille en dans la boue en côtoyant des sang de bourbes, Sirius, mais des créatures comme celle-ci...»**

**«Remus à plus de mérite que toi, espèce de lâche,** cracha Sirius en levant le regard vers son cousin.**»**

Cygnus les regarda tours à tours avant de sourire et de reporter son regard sur Sirius. De sa poche, il sortit un flacon contenant un liquide bleu marine, presque noir. En le tendant devant Sirius avec un sourire en coins, le jeune Black remarqua que la marque sur son avant bras n'était pas d'un noir brut, il sut alors que son cousin n'avait pas encore fait part de sa découverte à son maître, il en fut soulagé. Cygnus attrapa violemment le visage de Sirius et avant qu'il n'ait put faire un mouvement, un liquide chaud coula le long de sa gorge.

**«Ceci, mon cher cousin, est du veritaserum. **Déclara Cygnus en brandissant fièrement la petite fiole en l'air avant d'en infiltré de force dans la bouche de Remus**. Dumbledore à bien quelques secrets qu'il partage avec ses élèves.»**

**«On ne vous dira rien,** dit calmement Remus.»

**«Pas maintenant mon joli, la potion n'a pas encore fait son effet.»**

La porte se rouvrit, cette fois sur les deux autres Mangemorts. Il rentrèrent dans la pièce et se tinrent devant Remus qui les fixa avec autant de dédain qu'ils le faisaient. Sirius fut impressionné par le regard que son ami leur jeta. Il ne fléchit pas devant le dégoût qu'exprimaient les deux individus et Sirius fut surprit de ne pas voir une trace de rage ou de colère dans les yeux de Remus. Sirius ne sut dire pourquoi il pensa à James à ce moment là, mais Remus semblait tellement abattu et Sirius n'était capable de ne rien faire. Si Lily aurait été sur cette chaise et James à se place, il aurait fait quelque chose.

**«On a entendu dire que les loup-garou pouvait se transformer une fois avant la pleine lune si on les énervait,** se moqua l'un en lui tapant dans le tibias.**»**

**«Ne le touche pas,** grogna Sirius en pensant qu'il devait surement avoir l'air pitoyable.**»**

Cygnus tourna la tête vers lui, le jaugeant d'un œil amusé. Il regarda la plante sur la table, hésita un instant, en prit un morceaux et sous les yeux de Sirius, fit tourner la pétale dans sa main. Il s'amusa avec quelques instant puis se leva, s'avança vers Remus qui ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant la plante tourner entre les doigts du Mangemorts.

**«Ne fait pas ça,** aboya Sirius en tirant sur ses liens dans un vain espoir qu'ils cèdent.**»**

Comme s'il n'en attendait pas moins de lui, les lèvres de Cygnus s'étirèrent laissant apparaître un sourire carnassier et laissa tomber la plante dans la paume de son ami. Sous la douleur, Remus laissa échapper un cri rauque qui se répercuta sur les murs. Sirius détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre, il pouvait presque ressentir la douleur de Remus, et dieu sait qu'il aurait voulu subir ce châtiment à se place.

**«Arrête ! CYGNUS !»**

Le Mangemort rigola quelques instant, pesa le pour et le contre, et au grand soulagement de Remus, enleva la plante du creu de sa main. Sirius crut voir de la fumée sortir de la main de son ami. Il capta le regard épuisé de son ami et essaya de faire passer tout ses sentiments dans ce regard. Essayant de lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à près tout, tout ça était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû le retenir lorsque Remus avait voulu rester dans le souterrain. Maintenant il souffrait, par sa faute.

**«Commençons**, dit Cygnus en se frottant les mains, **Dumbledore lève t-il une armée contre le seigneur des ténèbres ?»**

**«Nous n'en savons rien,** répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.**»**

**«Et y'a t-il un autre moyens de rentrer par Poudlard que par le grand portail ?»**

**«Oui, mais le bouclier passe dans les souterrains aussi, vous ne pourrez pas y entrer,** répliqua Remus avant Sirius.**»**

**«Bien, très bien. Envoyez un message au maître**, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux hommes, **dites lui que l'on tiens deux élèves de Poudlard et qu'il pourra les interroger à sa guise. Ne lui dite rien à propos du loup-Garou, je lui ferai la surprise à son arrivée.»**

Sirius fût surprit du peu de temps que Cygnus leur avait accordé pour l'interrogatoire. Sans doute gardait-il les plus importantes pour Voldemort. Le jeune Black regarda Remus. La chemise tachée de sang et ses brûlures au visages et au bras lui donnèrent un haut le cœur qu'il s'écorça d'ignoré. Lorsque Remus sentit le poids du regard de son ami sur lui, il releva la tête et s'efforça de capter le regard de celui-ci. Les yeux bleu qu'il avait eu l'habitude de contempler durant six années étaient remplit d'une rage contenue. Une vague de tristesse traversa son regard quand il posa les yeux sur Remus.

**«Je suis désolé, Moony.»**

**«Ce n'ai pas ta faute, personne ne s'attendais à ça.»**

Cygnus paraissait amusé de la situation si bien qu'il se redressa sur la chaise où il venait de prendre place. Sirius le regarda se déplacer, puis tiré une chaise près de Remus avant d'y prendre place. L'espace d'un instant, Sirius cru qu'il recommencerait à le frapper, mais l'air calme qui était plaqué sur son visage l'intrigua tout autant.

**«Alors comme ça, le loup-garou n'est pas seulement ton ami,** s'amusa le sorcier sous l'œil méfiant de Sirius,** je me trompe ?»**

Une question. _Merde._ Une vague de panique envahit Sirius et il se tourna vers Remus les yeux écarquillé, il ne voulait pas, pas dans cet endroit, pas dans cette situation. Il sentait un feu invisible consumer ses lèvres. Il se rappela du cours de potion, il y a deux ans.- _Le veritaserum vous torture, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La potion déclenche une réaction au niveau du cerveau, qui déclenche des douleurs dans votre bouche. Cela peut-bien sûr s'étendre jusque dans votre cou, mais personne n'est capable de tenir aussi longtemps._ Sirius ne tiendrait pas, il en était certain. Sa gorge le brûlait et sa langue semblait anesthésié.

**«Et bien parle, cher cousin. Est-ce que oui ou non, je me trompe sur le fait que ce sorcier est plus qu'un ami à tes yeux?»**

**«Non, tu ne te trompe pas,** répondit Sirius en se sentant soulagé des douleurs.**»**

Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine et il ne détacha pas le regard de celui de son cousin, trop effrayé de croisé celui de Remus.

**«Tu n'es qu'une pourriture,** souffla Sirius se sentant totalement humilié.**»**

Remus qui observait la scène, trouvait étrange de ressentir une telle vague de bonheur le submergé dans cette situation alors qu'ils allaient bientôt être livrés à Voldemort, en personne. Sirius ne le regardant pas, le jeune Lupin tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà nuit, il espérera bêtement que James ou Lily s'apercevrait de leur retard et qu'il préviendrait quelqu'un.

**«J'ai appris beaucoup de la famille Lupin, vois-tu, ton père est mort c'est bien ça ?»**

**«**Oui, dit presque automatiquement Remus en sentant que la discussion ne tournerais pas à son avantage.**»**

**«J'ai bien connu Greyback, un très bon animal si tu veux mon avis. Qu'en penses - tu ? »**

**«Greyback est un monstre, si je suis comme ça c'est à cause de lui. Il m'a transformé en montre alors que j'aurais très bien pu avoir une vie normale, comme Sirius, James, Lily ou Peter,** dit Remus d'un calme qui le surprit lui même.**»**

**« - On ne naît pas mauvais, Remus Lupin, on le devient-** **Depuis que tu es un loup-garou, tu es tout ce que Greyback est. Un rejeté de la société, monstre, cafard que l'on devrait faire disparaître. Personne ne t'aimerai comme ça, enfin de personne qui pourrais faire ton bonheur,** dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au jeune Black,** tu ne feras rien de ta vie, j'espère que tu en es conscient, **fini t-il en se retournant.** »**

«**Ça suffit,** siffla Sirius ne supportant plus de voir Remus supporter de telles paroles. **Tu aimes torturé les gens ? Très bien, comment va Catherine ? J'espère qu'elle ne t'embête plus trop d'où elle est.»**

Sirius étira ses lèvres en un sourire macabre qui arracha un frisson à Remus. Dans tout les cas, Cygnus semblait touché, son visage s'était fermé, comme s'il avait tout d'un coup enfilé un masque. Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir que Sirius aussi, enfiler souvent ce genre de masque invisible ; plus particulièrement quand le sujet de sa famille revenait sur la table.

**«Comment ose tu traité Remus de monstre en sachant que tu as tué ta propre petite amie ?»**

**«Je ne l'ai pas tué,** grogna son cousin.**»**

**«MAIS TU L'A LIVRE A VOLDEMORT !»**

Remus sursauta. Sirius lui avait déjà parler d'une Catherine, un vampire d'après ce qu'il avait dit. Très gentille, très belle aussi. Un soir, il était revenu du bureau de Dumbledore ; le copain de Catherine l'avait trahit pour intégré les rang du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce soir là, Sirius n'avait pas donner l'identité de l'individu mais James et Remus lui avaient fait apparaître plusieurs petites figurines -qui ressemblait étrangement à des Mangemorts- que Sirius avait prit plaisir à détruire avec différents sorts. Ensuite il avait commencé à pleurer, silencieusement, comme il le faisait les rares fois où Remus l'avait entendu à travers les rideaux de son lit. Sirius semblait très attaché à cette fille, il parlait rarement d'elle mais il n'en disait que du bien. _Elle me fait penser à toi Rem's, vous avait tellement de chose en communs._

**«**…** ELLE TE FAISAIT CONFIANCE , ELLE T'AIMAIT** …**»**

**«Sirius ! Sirius s'il te plaît**, implora Remus qui ne supportait plus voir son ami au bord des larmes.**»**

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des semaines, Sirius le regarda vraiment. Lorsqu'il était en colère, il avait un veine sur son cou, qui enflaient et qui se voyait plus clairement que les autres. Remus avait toujours voulut passer ses doigts dessus, voir si la veine se dégonflerait.

**«Cet enfoiré n'en vaut pas la peine, **souffla Remus s'en rompre le contact visuel.**»**

Sirius grogna et Remus remarqua qu'il ne bouger plus ses mains, chose qu'il n'arrêtaient pas de faire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il tourna la tête vers Cygnus qui avait cesser sa torture et qui fixer ses bottes qui avait l'air d'être aussi importante que la collection de chaussette de Dumbledore. Reportant son attention sur Sirius, celui-ci le fixa d'un regard dur et triste à la fois.

**«Je suis désolé, Remus vraiment,** dit-il et Remus vit que ses liens étaient maintenant détachés.**»**

Après un coup d'œil à Cygnus qui les observer intrigué, Sirius sauta sur la table et s'empara des deux baguette. D'un geste habile, il jeta un sortilège informulé, et Cygnus tomba au sol, comme une statue de glace l'aurait fait. Sirius se précipita vers Remus et détacha ses liens en lui rendant sa baguette. Le loup-garou se mit debout le plus vite possible mais fut prit d'un vertige et sans la table sur laquelle il prit appuis, il serait sans doute tomber comme Cygnus l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Sirius s'avança vers la porte, d'un pas léger, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les deux Mangemorts qui restaient avait disparut et Remus ne sut s'ils devaient s'en inquiétait ou s'en réjouir.

**«Sirius** …**»**

**«Ils ne sont plus là, on devrait en profiter,** dit-il en franchissant la porte.**»**

Un jet vert mêlé à un autre de couleur violet sortit de nul part et atteignit le bras gauche de Sirius. Il poussa un cri rauque mais se recula et essaya de repéré l'endroit d'où ces jets provenaient. Il ne voyait rien, mais un courant d'air passa devant lui et il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Remus, qu'il sentit une douleur assommante dans sa poitrine. Puis les ténèbres l'accueillirent.

* * *

><p><span>Coucou!<span>

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, mais je la joie - _pour moi, dans tout les cas_ - de vous dire qu'il y aura un épilogue.

Pas très long, mais ce sera histoire de finir.

xox.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : It still hurt like hell.**

La chaise, inanimée et morne, devant laquelle s'était assise Lily il y a vingt minutes, était maintenant secouer de sanglot qu'elle décida de faire taire en agitant sa baguette. D'un autre mouvement de poignet habile, elle transforma la chaise en oiseau, puis en poulet, puis en banc maculé de couleur or et rouge sur lequel elle s'assit. Elle avait débarqué à Ste Mangouste dès que la dernière sonnerie de Poudlard avait sonnée. Sirius était ici depuis une semaine maintenant et aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le courage – bien que Lily ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de courageux dans ce geste- de venir le voir. La jeune Rousse avait entendue dire par sa mère que les gens dans la comas entendait tous ce qu'il se passait à leurs cotés. Lily avait donc essayé de lui parler mais elle s'était sentit stupide, de parler à un garçon qui ne pouvait sans doute pas sentir sa présence.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et regarda le visage blême de son ami, après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer la situation ? Personne n'était dans la chambre et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, histoire de s'assurer que celle-ci était bien fermer.

**«Très bien Black,** commença t-elle en se redressant.** James te souhaite le bonjour, enfin, non, pas vraiment. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passer, il se sent affreusement coupable et il passe tout son temps sur le terrain de Quidditch.** Elle se mordit la lèvre un instant puis reprit.** Les médecins disent que tu ne te réveilleras peut-être pas, et que ton état pourrait s'aggraver s'ils ne trouvaient pas quel sort ce Mangemort t'a jeté. Peter, lui en revanche, devrait passer demain avec Anabelle. Quand à Remus …** Lily s'arrêta un moment pour choisir ses mots. **Crois-moi, s'il aurait pu donner sa vie à la place de la tienne, je crois bien qu'il l'aurait fait.»**

La jeune fille regarda un moment le soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il lui brûle les yeux. Les malheurs qui tournaient autour de Poudlard ne lui avait jamais fait autant peur. Elle pensait que ces choses là n'arrivaient qu'aux autres, qu'elle éviterait la guerre. Sirius, allongé sur le lit, lui montrerait à quel point elle avait pu avoir tord.

**«Je te préviens Sirius,** murmura t-elle en se levant, **si tu nous laisse dans cet état là, je jure sur ma vie que je viendrais moi-même te sortir de l'enfer.»**

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la chambre en espérant qu'elle n'y reviendrait jamais.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::**

Les murs, les armoires, le lit, les chaises, même les rideaux étaient d'un blanc aveuglant. Les yeux plisser, James s'avança prudemment vers le lit, une pièce d'échec dans la main. Il s'appuya sur la chaise, sentant ses jambes se dérobées, puis s'assit dessus. Le visage de Sirius, d'habitude si expressif, était livide et neutre. Il lui faisait penser à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'enfant de la famille Black. Sa famille n'avait, d'après les dire du directeur, pas prit la peine de venir lui rendre visite. Apparemment, en sauvant Remus et en plaidant sa cause auprès de son cousin, il avait était bafoué de sa famille, renié et tout ce qui s'en suis, jusqu'à être chassé de sa propre maison. Mme Black avait rapporté ses derniers effets personnels à Poudlard, s'en se souciait de ce que son fils deviendrait.

**«Bonjour Paddy.** James s'éclaircit la voix, la trouvant anormalement rauque.** Je- j'ai apporté la pièce de ce jeu, tu te souviens ?** Sourit-il tristement en la faisant tourner dans ses doigts, **tu as toujours penser que les pièces moldue étaient beaucoup plus fascinante que celle des sorciers, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi** souffla t-il en regardant la pièce ... **Sirius je … je n'avais vraiment pas envie de venir tu sais ?** Murmura t-il. **C'est Lily qui m'y a poussé, elle attend en bas. Quand elle est rentré de l'hôpital mercredi soir, elle n'a rien voulut me dire sur ton état, elle m'a juste obliger à venir, apparemment ça me ferait du bien, mais je ne vois aucun plaisir à te voir allonger sur un lit d'hôpital.»**

James leva les yeux vers la fenêtre où l'ont voyait la neige fondre. Le départ pour les vacances serait la semaine prochaine et il pensa tristement que ce serait le premier Noël qu'il ne passerait pas chez lui. Il avait décidé de rester à Poudlard, au cas où Sirius se réveillerais, avait-il expliquer à ses parents.

**«C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer là-bas avec Remus en sachant qu'il y aurait sûrement des Mangemort. Ils ont arrêter ton cousin, au fait. Il n'a pas voulu parler.** James s'arrêta un moment pour regarder la main tendue de Sirius. Il se leva, sera sa main et glissa la pièce entre les doigts de son ami. **Tu va sortir de là, Padfoot. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.»**

James essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue avant de souffler bruyamment, il s'était jurer de ne pas pleurer. Il pensait y arriver. Peter était le seul à avoir eu le courage de venir, mais James le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir pût se résoudre à entrer dans la chambre. Il était revenu le soir, avait sauter le repas – chose extrêmement inhabituel chez le maraudeur- et avait tiré ses rideaux. Ils ne l'avaient revu que le lendemain matin en cours de potion. Quand à Remus …

**«****Remus est … Remus est mourant lui aussi. Enfin c'est tout comme. Il ne parle plus à personne, il entoure son lit de sortilèges qui nous empêche d'ouvrir les rideaux et de l'entendre et tu sais à quel point il est fort dans ce domaine... Tu ne peut pas nous laisser comme ça Sirius, je t'en pris, tu es mon frère.** Sa voix se brisa et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer.**»**

Il se leva, resta un moment au dessus du lit de son meilleur ami et s'en alla. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire au revoir.

**::::::::::**

**::::**

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Remus faillit tomber à genoux. Voir le corps de Sirius aussi près mais pourtant aussi loin de lui l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ne sût dire si c'était le visage si paisible de Sirius ou le semblant de sourire qui était dessiner sur son visage. Il s'avança, rapprocha la chaise du lit et pris la main de Sirius dans la sienne, avant de poser sa tête sur le lit. Il resta un long moment dans la même position. Cela faisait deux semaines que Sirius était dans un comas, deux semaine que Remus pensait le perdre à chaque moment. Il chercha les mots pour commencer à parler, mais rien ne vint. Il avait tellement de chose à dire, tellement de chose à avouer.

**«Pad',****c'est moi.» **

Le son de sa voix lui sembla lointain et il leva la tête pour vérifier que la porte était bien fermée. Derrière lui, un courant d'air frai lui caressé le dos, mais il n'en eu qu'à peine conscience.

**« C'est injuste,** souffla t-il,** j'étais avec toi, juste à coté et c'est toi qui à était touché. Si tu savais à quel point je souffre, c'est un véritable enfer. Je repense sans cesse à ce que tu as dis, dans ce bar,** murmura Remus en sentant son souffle lui manquer**. Je t'aime Sirius,** avoua t-il en laissant planer les mots dans la chambre.** Je t'aime et toi, tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de t'endormir ? Tu essaye d'éviter la question, Black, c'est égoïste.» **

Remus ne pleurait pas, il ne savait plus pleurer. Mais le vide qu'il ressentait au fond de lui était bien pire que la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé à la mort de son père. C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, comme s'il n'était plus à sa place. Il avait peur, sans cesse, de tout comme de rien. Avec douleur, il avait songé plusieurs fois qu'il ressentait la même chose avant que les trois autres maraudeurs ne rentrent dans sa vie. Peut-être que seul Sirius avait le pouvoir s'effacer ce sentiment désagréable.

**« Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire si tu ne te réveille pas, Sirius.» **

Remus remit sa tête contre le matelas et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Sirius. Il admira leurs mains liées et eu l'espoir que Sirius bouge un doigt, comme dans ces films moldus qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder en compagnie de Lily.

**« Je t'aime.» **

Encore une fois, les mots se répercutèrent contres les murs et Remus sourit en réalisant qu'il aimait ce son. Alors il recommença, deux, trois, quatre fois. Au bout de la cinquième fois, il sentit une pression sur sa main, par réflexe il la retira. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation, il se leva et se pencha au dessus de son ami en s'appuyant aux barreaux du lit.

**«Sirius ? Sirius, si tu m'entend je t'en pris, bouge l'un de tes doigts.»**

Rien ne se passa durant les premières secondes. Et Remus sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en se rendant compte qu'il avait sans doute rêver, ou halluciner. Après tout, les cauchemars revenaient chaque nuits, et chaque nuits, il ne pouvaient se rendormir. Il se retourna, pensant que même endormit, Sirius n'aurait peut-être pas apprécier le fait qu'il pleure. Alors il ferma douloureusement les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le paysage dehors lui sembla morne, il perdait espoir. _Et si Sirius de se réveillait jamais ?_ Un goutte d'eau salée traça un chemin jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, bientôt suivit de plusieurs autres identiques.

**«Remus ?»**

L'interpellé ferma les yeux, les hallucinations devenaient de plus en plus forte. Il essaya de chasser le visage de Sirius de sa tête, d'oublier sa voix, sa démarche, son sourire, ses gestes et ses manières, allant jusqu'à essayé d'oublier son odeur.

**«Remus, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?»**

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement. Cette voix ne venait pas de lui. Les derniers mots résonnaient encore dans la pièce froide. Lentement, il se retourna, et vit Sirius allongé dans son lit, les yeux ouverts. La tête tournée vers lui, il leva douloureusement un sourcil et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié.

**«Pourquoi est-ce que … Remus comment est-ce ... ?»**

Remus ne répondait pas, il n'entendais même pas correctement les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Sirius. Plongé dans un sommeil éveillé, il regardait son ami sans vraiment le voir. Sirius crut d'abord qu'il allait s'évanouir, puis doucement, comme s'il avait peur, Remus s'approcha de lui et lui posa sa mains droite sur sa joue. La lueur effrayé qui luisait dans ses yeux le poussa à passer sa main sur la sienne.

**«C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?** Souffla Remus, les larmes aux yeux.**»**

**«Non, Moony, ce n'en ai pas un.»**

Sirius n'eut qu'un souvenir très vague de ce moment là, car une poignée de seconde plus tard un médicomage arrivait dans la chambre et renvoya Remus dans la salle d'attente. Sirius aurait voulu le suivre, le rassuré, lui dire que tout irai bien. Mais lui même n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passer, comme diable pouvait -il rassuré le garçon qu'il aimé sans savoir s'ils étaient vraiment en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre que je trouve tellement ... nul. L'épilogue sera parfait, je vous le promet!<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense publier l'épilogue avant la fin de la semaine.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer!


	6. Épilogue

**Épilogue****.**

Les routes étaient pleine de voitures, de camions et de vélos à moteurs lorsque Remus arriva sur le pont qui traversait L'East River. Il mis un temps considérable à atteindre un des trottoirs sans se faire renversé et une fois en sécurité, il plongea les mains dans ses poches et marcha tranquillement. Il n'était pas en retard, Anabelle lui avait conseillé de venir une bonne heure avant le dîner pour qu'elle leur face visité la maison, à lui, James et Lily. La jeune sorcière leur avait proposé de venir chez elle, pour la nouvelle année. Lily et James avait tout de suite accepté et Remus avait suivit le mouvement. Durant l'hospitalisation de Sirius, Ana avait veillé sur lui, lui amenant les repas qu'il manquait, lui ramenant les devoirs et parfois même, elle venait lui apporté la gazette du sorcier et quelques chocolats. Il lui était très reconnaissant.

Après avoir marché quelques mètres dans un rue peu éclairé, il trouva la maison des grand-parents de Ana et y détailla chaque recoins. Vue de l'extérieur, la maison semblait triste. On pouvait apercevoir une ancienne balançoire dans un coin du jardin et le jeune Lupin se demanda si elle avait déjà servi à quelqu'un. Poster sur le seuil, il souffla un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte. De l'autre coté, plusieurs bruits de pas se précipitèrent vers la porte puis s'arrêtèrent. Remus mis un moment à comprendre que la porte devait être protégé par des sortilèges.

**« Remus ! Entre,** dit -elle en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue avant de s'écarter pour laisser le sorcier entrer. **James et Lily ne devrait plus tarder,** dit-elle en avançant dans un long couloir.**»**

La maison lui rappelait vaguement celle de Sirius, mais contrairement à la maison des Black, l'extérieur ne ressemblait en rien à l'intérieur. La maison était décoré de façon moldu, avec des guirlandes, des boules réfléchissantes et … des lutins volant ?

**« Sirius ! J'avais dis pas de magie, ma grand mère va …»**

**« Bonsoir Remus.»**

Remus se retourna et manqua de faire un pas en arrière en voyant Sirius dans l'embrasure d'une des nombreuses portes. Il était beau, ses cheveux avait pousser et était réunit dans un catogan parfaitement arrangé. Son regard descendit sur sa veste noir, puis sur son pantalon, qui était assez serré pour que Remus rougisse dans l'obscurité du couloir.

**«Sirius,** répondit Remus en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait amical.**»**

Ils n'avaient pas reparler de ce qu'il s'était passer à près-au-lard, pour la simple et bonne raison que lorsque James lui avait demander de quoi est-ce qu'il se souvenait, Sirius n'avait pût décrire que quelques événement, le reste ayant totalement disparut de sa mémoire. Remus aurait pût lui en parler, lui demander si ce qu'il avait aimé entendre était vraiment la vérité. Mais il n'avait pas vu Sirius durant toute les vacances et il avait renoncé à lui envoyé des lettres, en pensant que son ami avait sans doute besoin de repos.

**«Sirius, mon garçon, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à ces petites choses d'arrêter de me tourner autour.»**

Remus détourna le regard vers un vielle femme, aux cheveux blancs et aux traits tiré. Malgré son âge sûrement avancé, la femme avait l'air en pleine forme. Elle essaya de chasser de la main les lutins qui essayait de la décoiffer en tirant vainement sur ses barrettes. Sirius rigola un peu avant de sortir sa baguette en lançant un _« infinite incantatem »_ en direction des trois petites choses rouges. Lorsque le regard de la femme se posa sur Remus, un grand sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres.

**«James … ou Remus ?** demanda t-elle en s'approchant de lui.**»**

**«Remus, Madame,** répondit poliment Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius par dessus son épaule qui se moquait sûrement de son air courtois.**»**

**«Enchanté de te rencontrer, Ana et Sirius m'ont beaucoup parler de toi,** sourit -elle en se tournant vers sa petite-fille. **Ma chérie, est-ce que tu pourrais venir en cuisine avec moi s'il te plais, je crois que le four à un petit soucis.»**

Anabelle s'excusa auprès des deux garçon avant de prendre le chemin inverse et de pénétré par une porte à droite, d'où sortait une délicieuse odeur. Remus se tourna vers Sirius qui n'avait pas bouger. Gêné de l'insistance de son regard, Remus fit mine s'inspecter les guirlandes et les tableaux accroché au mur.

**«Comment tu vas ?** Demanda le loup- garou.**»**

**«Mieux, **répondit Sirius en se rapprochant de lui et en l'imitant, levant la tête pour mieux voir une des guirlandes qui pendait négligemment au mur, **et toi ?»**

**«C'est grâce à toi que je n'ai rien eu,** lui rappela Remus.**»**

Il se détourna pour l'observer. Sirius était un beau garçon avec des traits fin, et un regard dur pour ceux qui ne savaient pas le regarder. Ceux qui savait le faire, en revanche, comprenaient que Sirius était un homme torturé, un garçon ayant trop vite grandit, n'ayant retrouvé une enfance que dans la compagnie des maraudeurs.

**«Je suis désolée Rem's,** dit-il le visage dur.** Mon cousin est … Il à été ignoble avec toi,** souffla Sirius.**»**

Remus se tendis, s'arrachant complètement à sa contemplation. _Il à été ignoble_. Cela voulait sûrement dire que Sirius se rappelait la torture, les feuille de poison, la potion et … les question ou plutôt la question.

**«T-tu te souviens ?»**

Sans répondre à sa question, Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Si Rémus n'aurait pas été pris au dépourvut il l'aurait sans doute trouver magnifique, mais les faits étaient là. Sirius se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit, et le lycanthrope mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans sa tête.

**«Ce que tu as dis … est-ce que... est-ce que c'était la vérité ?»**

La moitié de sa question fut engloutit par une sonnerie stridente annonçant l'arrivée de James et Lily. Au loin, les voix de leurs amis lui parvinrent aux oreilles mais Remus ne s'en formalisa pas, essayant de déchiffrer chaque sentiment, chaque lueur qui s'allumait dans le regard de Sirius. Celui-ci avait un sourire en coin, et ses mains derrière son dos lui rendait un air gracieux, presque aristocratique. Il se pencha vers Remus, quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombant dans le cou de son ami qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

**«J'avais la potion dans le sang, Moony. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, juste la vérité, dans toute sa splendeurs,** souffla t-il près de son oreille.**»**

Le cœur de Remus s'arrêta et ses poumons s'arrêtèrent simplement de fonctionner. Sirius s'écarta et se retourna pour faire face à James et Lily, comme s'il ne s'était rien passer. Le jeune Lupin sentit le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie avant de la saluer, elle et son petit ami, en leur faisant un signe de tête.

**:::::::::**

** :::::**

Lorsque minuit retentit, Anabelle se leva de table et ordonna à tout le monde d'en faire autant. Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'extérieur, ou un feu d'artifice venait tout juste de commencer. James, qui n'avait vu que trop rarement ce genre d'événement, avait des yeux brillant et un sourir resplendissant accrocher aux lèvres. Remus sourit en remarquant que Lily préférait regarder le visage de son petit-ami plutôt que le spectacle. Anabelle, quand à elle, regardait aussi vers le ciel la tète posé sur l'épaule de sa grand mère.

Le jeune loup-garou allait se retourner pour voir si Sirius était rester dans la maison lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se frayer un chemin et finir sur son ventre. Une sensation de bien être l'envahit.

**«Bonne année,** Remus, murmura Sirius d'une voix rauque dans son cou.**»**

Remus prit doucement les mains de Sirius dans les siennes afin de se détourner pour regarder son ami. Il semblait heureux, et le voir ainsi ne fit qu'accroître son intention de céder à ses envies. Doucement, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Black qui avait maintenant les mains sur ses hanches. Jamais il n'aurait penser faire sa un jour, même s'il en avait rêver beaucoup de fois la réalité dépassait de beaucoup ses espérances. Remus sentit les lèvres de Sirius s'étirer en un sourire et il se recula. Son ami -?- avait les yeux brillant, et il sentit une sensation agréable le parcourir des pieds à la tête en se disant que ce rayonnement dans ses yeux était là grâce à lui.

**«Bonne année, Sirius.»**

* * *

><p>Bonsoir, bonjour, bonne nuit ...<p>

C'était la fin de cette petite fanfiction!

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, - dans ce cas, vous pouvez me le faire savoir :p - sinon, vous pouvez vous toujours vous exprimez ;).

Je compte refaire une fanfiction mais je ne pense pas la faire tout de suite, et je ne sais pas du tout qui seront les personnages principaux. Dans tout les cas, il y aura d'autres Os sur les Maraudeurs et le prochain sera un Lily/James.

xoxo!


End file.
